


Admit It

by goldengoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Game(s), anyways bfs bein bfs, genji likes harry potter, ive never??? written a 5 plus 1 which I Guess. is what this is, this is durin blackwatch days, this ship is really growing on me i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoddess/pseuds/goldengoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesse McCree,” He began, “Have I ever told you that-“</p><p>      “You love me?” McCree laughed, “A hundred million times, but it never grows old.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> ??? howd this happen?? wht tae fuck?? anyways i wrote this in maybe 20 minutes while my dog barked at the door. i just. really love saying that i love people?? like i love expressing that and i stand firmly in the belief that genji would also love telling people he loved them. here u go

                “I love you, Jesse McCree!” Genji screamed over the com, whooping and hollering like they had ended a war. He leapt into McCree’s arms and laughed, his full-body, adrenaline pumped laugh. Genji had taken Jesse’s face in his hands and squeezed his cheeks, no doubt smiling like wild under the mask.

                +

                “ _Jesse McCree_ ,” Genji shook his head, looking at him as McCree clipped on his new belt buckle, _BAMF,_ “I love you, you know that?”

                “Sure as hell do.”

                +

                “Jesse McCree,” Genji said, quietly, taking a seat next to his friend, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, “I love you, you’re my best friend.”

                McCree looked at him, a weak smile on his lips. His arm- what was left of his arm, hurt like hell. Angela had said they could only begin with the prosthesis after it had healed completely. He couldn’t shoot. “You’re my best friend too, Genji Shimada.” Jesse leaned his head on his shoulder.

                +

                Genji smiled, the mask off, his inhuman jaw different, but not frightening. “God, Genji, you have the most amazing eyes.” He did. Curious and dark, spry and alive, he looked up at McCree, eyes crinkling in that all encompassing grin.

                “Jesse McCree,” He began, “Have I ever told you that-“

                “You love me?” McCree laughed, “A hundred million times, but it never grows old.”

                +

                “Jesse,” just Jesse. Genji breathed, his face just millimeters away from McCree’s. McCree blushed, his name like some kind of incantation on Genji’s lips. He leaned in and kissed Jesse, on the corner of his smile, “Jesse, Jesse, Jesse.”

                “What’s that, Genji?”

                “Jesse, I love you.” He kissed his cheek, and then back to his lips. “I love you.”

                “Is that the only thing you know how to say, darlin’?”

                “Yes,” He pulled away, just slightly, the moonlight tangling in McCree’s hair, his hat thrown aside. He was so bright, so kind, beautiful, “You’re my best friend, I love you.” He kissed him again.

                +

                Jesse sidled onto the cafeteria bench, before dawn. Genji took his breakfasts so early, McCree was still bleary eyed from sleep. Only a few other Blackwatch members were at the far corner of the room, chatting away. “Good morning, Jesse.”

                “Mornin’, sugar.” McCree rubbed his eyes, looking at the toast and mug of coffee in front of him, “Now tell me how you go about this every damn day?” The toast was in his mouth, his hand working without him telling it to. Ah, someone had bought marmalade, his favorite.

               “Vigilance, a sense of duty, and I only need three hours of sleep a night.” Genji explained, shaking out a newspaper. Something on some political status of Gibraltar. Exciting.

                “Three hours? Holy hell. What do you do the rest of the time?” He asked, mid bite of toast.

                “I read. Just finished this classic series last night. It was interesting.” Genji spoke.

                “Classics? Like how classic?”

                “Harry Potter.”

                McCree laughed, “Wow, _ancient._ ”

                “Older than both of us combined.” He stated, McCree shaking his head, “Besides, it changed literature and-“

                “I know, I know,” McCree waved his hand, “Yes, it’s a good series, and you’re very endearing. I love you, Genji.”

                “What was that?” Genji leaned in mockingly, “What was that, Jesse McCree?” Hand around the side of his head.

                McCree elbowed him, “I love you, Genji Shimada, I love you and your oldie books.”


End file.
